This invention is in the field of protectors of photodetectors from high-intensity optical radiations. In particular, it is concerned with counter-counter measures against counter-measure lasers directed toward image intensifiers or infrared detectors. The usual known counter-counter measures are discussed in previous inventions by two of the present inventors. The instant invention is an improvement on these previous inventions, and is a further improvement over the inventions as set forth in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 648,512, filed Aug. 30, 1984 by three of the present inventors, and of U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 648,140, filed Sep. 5, 1984.